


Laying Claim

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Garak pounces. Bashir's been gone for too long.





	Laying Claim

Julian dropped the bag on the floor as he entered his quarters. He stretched feeling the tension in his back, then he took a deep breath. It was good to be back, good to be home. The medical convention he'd been at had taken its toll and all he wanted to do now was find Garak. Julian could never have imagined he would miss his lover so much. All he really wanted to do right now was curl up inside that loving embrace and sleep. For a week - or two. After they had made love. 

But first he wanted to take that shower he'd been longing for over the last couple of hours. A long, hot and relaxing... 

"Umphhh!" 

A pair of strong, gray arms enveloped him, holding him tight. A powerful body pushed him up against the wall. Lips descended on his mouth, kissing him feverishly. He tore himself away, trying to protest. 

"Elim..."

Garak tugged at his clothing with strong, nimble hands, still kissing him and Julian couldn't speak. His lover seemed desperate to caress and touch his skin, not caring about the garments in the way. The sensation of skin against fabric was incredibly erotic. Garak nudged his naked thigh between his legs, brushing his groin. Julian savored the feeling of the other man's body pressed to his, slowly losing his composure and the need to object to what Garak was doing.

"Elim," he repeated weakly. "What are you doing?" 

Julian was at first shocked, then amused and finally he realized that yielding to the passion of his lover would probably be the wisest course of action. The fire in those blue eyes would not be denied. 

"Quiet," the Cardassian responded and kept pulling at his clothes, The shirt was torn out o his trousers impatiently and the buttons clattered against the floor like marbles. Broad, warm hands roamed over Julian's chest. Firm, moist lips again pressed down over his insistently. Julian felt like all the blood in his brain rushed to his groin in a matter of seconds as an agile tongue probed deep inside his mouth. He lifted his hands to caress Garak's face. His tiredness all but forgotten, giving way for an overwhelming arousal and need. He'd been gone for most of a week, and truth be told - he had missed this too. In fact, this was what he had had in mind when deciding he'd find the Cardassian after the shower. It appeared Garak was way ahead of him... 

"Elim," he chuckled ruefully in a token protest. "I smell!"

"You smell delicious, Julian." Garak moaned. "Now, be quiet."

Garak's unclad erection pressed against his thigh and Julian moaned, wishing his pants away. The tailor's fingers were uncharacteristically clumsy as they tore his fly open and pushed his pants down the slender hips. 

//I can't believe this. He meets me at the door in the nude and jumps me like a vole in heat.// If Julian hadn't been so mind-numbingly aroused by the whole situation he would have laughed. 

"Up against the wall or the bed?" Garak whispered hoarsely, his warm breath tickling the skin of Julian's sensitive neck. The desire ran through his veins like liquid fire and he couldn't speak. He hesitated a second too long and found himself swirled around and pressed against the wall. "Too late," Garak grunted. "I will not wait." The tailors broad frame was pressing against him from behind full length. 

"I want you too, Elim, but this is ridi... oh!"

Slick, lubricated fingers rested between his butt cheeks.

//Where did the lube come from?// 

But every rational thought was lost as those fingers probed for a short moment only to swiftly, but carefully press inside. Julian was painfully erect now, desire washing over him at Garak's uncharacteristic need and impatience. Usually the tailor was a slow, methodical and very considerate lover. Just like he loved to savor his food, he enjoyed making love for hours at a stretch. This was a new side to him that Julian found very exciting and it aroused him to no end. 

"Oh yessss..." he hissed as those fingers found their way to his prostate, rubbing over it once, twice, three times. Julian was lost in sensations and had forgotten his awkward position, leaning against the door in his quarters, still half-dressed, fully erect and wanting Garak to take him immediately.

As if the Cardassian could read his mind - or perhaps the need just became too great - Garak pulled his fingers back. Julian whimpered in disappointment - only to gasp a few seconds later when the blunt head of his lover's cock rested against his opening. He spread his legs just a little wider in a silent encouragement. Garak moved slowly, as slowly and patiently as ever, but Julian was too aroused, he didn't want the careful penetration he was used to. Impatiently he thrust back against his lover and hissed as the entire ridged shaft entered him in one swift motion. The sensation of being filled so quickly and so completely was less painful than he had expected. . 

"I've missed this," he ground out as pleasure coursed through his body. Large gray hands slid over his back down to his slender hips. Their warmth held him in place as Garak thrust inside him. 

"Faster, Elim. Fuck me harder," Julian begged, full well knowing what the crude words from his lips would do to his lover. Garak gasped and the grip around Julian's hips tightened. Julian threw his head back, rubbing it against Garak's neck ridges like a cat. Garak hissed and Julian turned to look at his lover. It was awkward from the position they were in, but he could see the strain on the Cardassian's features. 

"Fuck me," he repeated, leaning forward, bracing himself against the wall. 

The words had the desired effect as Garak gasped. Julian clenched around his lover and the tailor lost control. He was pounding into him in abandon. Julian bit his lip and let out a soft, but continuous moan as Garak buried himself inside him over and over again The Cardassian's strength pushed him up against the wall and his erection was trapped between his own body and the cool, smooth surface. He rubbed against it in time with Garak's thrusts, desperate for release. It was not far away. 

It's been too long, he thought in the haze of his own desire as he felt his lover tense behind him. A desperate coupling to take the edge off, was what this was. Julian groaned when he felt Garak's violent shudders as release claimed him.

"Oh Julian," he gasped. "I've missed you."

Slowly Garak relaxed against him and leaned over Julian's shoulder. Long strands of shining black, silky hair fell over the Cardassian's face. Julian loved seeing Garak like this; hair in disarray, face flushed with desire and the eyes an intense blue color that nobody else ever had the privilege of seeing. Julian swallowed hard, and gasped when Garak moved out of him. Julian's erection was still trapped between the wall and his own body, unsatisfied. 

Garak straightened behind him and Julian groaned. He was aching for his lover's touch. He was close, so close...

"Follow me," Garak said and grabbed his hand. 

Julian stumbled out of his pants and left them in a heap in front of the door as he moved behind Garak towards the bedroom. His erection bobbed for each step and even the air felt like a soft caress. He watched Garak, the sight of him so arousing. Broad shoulders, strong, powerful thighs and beautifully rounded buttocks drew his eyes to them. Julian wanted nothing but to feel that gray, soft skin against his. 

"Garak," he pleaded hoarsely. "Don't leave me hanging like this."

"I have no intention of leaving you hanging," Garak replied, his icy blue eyes staring right into Julian's still filled with unsatisfied desire. "I want you to take me too, Julian."

He had to swallow hard at that. He watched as Garak scooted onto the bed and spread his legs wide and pulled them up to make room for him. 

//He is so beautiful. Those ridges make his body look like a work of art and it is all mine// 

Julian closed his eyes for a moment while he slid the shredded remains of the shirt off his shoulders and it dropped to the floor behind him. When he opened his eyes, Garak was lying there, watching him, eyes burning with passion and longing. He moved forward and knelt between Garak's legs. 

He was trembling now, still skidding across the edge, so close to coming, so close... Watching Garak lying there, waiting for him was almost enough to push him over the edge. The slightest touch from his lover would bring him to completion. He closed his eyes once more, trying to shut out the erotic image, but snapped them open almost immediately not able to resist. Garak's skin glistened in the scarce light and his eyes were trained intently on him. Julian admired the scales and ridges that formed a pattern on the Cardassian's torso. He was as intimately familiar with this body as his own and he loved it. He loved the way Garak trembled when he licked those small scales covering the Cardassian's collarbone, and the soft hiss his fingers splayed across the stomach would provoke. He lifted his head slightly and met his lover's eyes. Julian knew that Garak could bring him off without even touching him. He'd done that before, with his voice, with his eyes, but that wasn't what Julian wanted now so he fought it. He wanted to bury himself, lose himself in Garak. He'd missed this so much, and longed for it so much. He was grateful to Garak for understanding this. 

"Julian," Garak whispered. "I want you, don't make me wait."

"I need... " Julian began. "I can't... You're not... " 

He couldn't form a coherent sentence. Thankfully Garak knew exactly what he was talking about and he handed Julian the tube of lubricant. 

"There you go," Garak said softly and patiently. Understanding filled the blue eyes. "I take it you want to take care of it yourself or you will come?" Garak teased with the husky voice he knew would drive Julian wild. 

"Oh damn, Garak!"

That was not the right thing to say. Julian shuddered and bit his lip to hold back. That voice. Talking to him like that. Those eyes. Looking at him like that. Julian forced himself to think about anything else, anything that wouldn't push him over the edge too quickly. 

Opening the tube was difficult. His normally steady surgeon's hands were trembling and the lid of the tube clattered to the floor. Julian didn't care. He simply squeezed a generous amount into his hand and let the tube fall to the floor as well. He put his hand against Garak's opening and gently, but as fast as he could, he prepared Garak. 

"That's all right, Julian. That's it... " Garak hissed and threw his head back as Julian's fingers brushed the Cardassian equivalent of the prostate. Garak's throat and the swollen neck ridges that turned a charcoal black with arousal, was exposed to Julian. Such a delicious sight. 

Julian swallowed again as he coated himself with lubricant. That almost undid him. He wanted to go on, and bring himself to release, watching his beautiful lover waiting for him, prepared and full of desire. The only thing that stopped him was Garak's next words. 

"Julian, don't. I want you inside me."

Garak seldom talked like that. Reluctant as the Cardassian was to show vulnerability and need, it wasn't something he allowed Julian to see very often. The fact that Garak wanted him enough to beg for it was driving him insane. He positioned himself and slid quite effortlessly inside his lover. Garak was relaxed and pushed against him with an eagerness that was also uncharacteristic. 

"Oh, yes," he hissed. "That's it. So good."

"Garak, I won't last long," Julian warned, his voice catching as he felt Garak's legs cross behind his back, pulling him deeper inside. "I've wanted you so much..."

"Let go, Julian," Garak whispered and knowing eyes met his. "Just let go... It's all right."

It was as if his entire being was centered between his legs, feeling that warm, tight flesh gripping him for each thrust. The knowledge that this was Garak, the man he loved. His mysterious, infuriating, sensual, intelligent and frustrating lover brought him closer to the edge so quickly. Julian wanted it to last, but knew it was going to be over too soon. He was tingling all over and he knew that it wouldn't take long before he lost control completely. 

//It's been so long, It's been too long... //

Release took hold of him, gripping him as mercilessly as strong water currents grip a small boat. There was nothing he could do to hold back so he threw his head back and let the sensations overwhelm him. 

"Elim," he whispered. "I've missed you."

Julian closed his eyes and relaxed on top of his lover. Strong arms gripped his body and pulled him closer, ignoring the unpleasantness of sticky semen and sweat. Julian nestled his head against Garak's chin, rubbing his cheek against the ridge that went from Garak's ear across his cheek. The smell of Cardassian pheromones was stronger there and Julian inhaled deeply, the scent pleasant and somehow soothing to him after lovemaking. 

"Julian, welcome home."

It sounded like love to Julian. 

End.


End file.
